This invention relates generally to hardware for securing bundled elongate articles, such as wires, cables, hoses, tubing, fiber optics, conduits, vines, etc., to a supporting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting structure having a clip element for securing the device to a support surface having a blind hole or reentrant bore.
In many applications, it is sufficient merely to secure items into a bundle. Such applications might include, for example, stationary electronic equipment that remains in one place and is subject to little or no vibration in use. In other applications, it is necessary or desirable not only to secure the items into a bundle, but to secure the resulting bundle to a supporting structure or framework as well. Such applications are also common, for example, in cars, trucks, airplanes, ships, boats and other vehicles where the bundle is likely to be subjected to severe; jostling and vibration. In other applications (e.g. buildings), where vibration might not be an important consideration, it is still desirable to secure and route cables, hoses, tubes, and various components, etc., to a fixed structure. Such support structures may include through bores to enable bundle attachment or may include reentrant bores. Further, certain application may require the bundle to be removed from the support surface. Therefore, it is desirable to initially secure the bundle in a fixed position while retaining the ability to remove the mount if desired.
Many fasteners do not provide efficient, secure retention features that, provide a robust grip when applied in a support surface reentrant bore. Previous fasteners leave room for performance improvement. Such fasteners may not provide sufficient retention and tightness against the support surface for adequately supporting a bundled item. Likewise, such fasteners may utilize a longer than necessary mounting stud and may not be easily inserted into the support surface, or they may be too easily withdrawn from the reentrant bore, thereby lacking in sufficient reliability. The present invention provides a securing and routing fastener, having an improved performance, to address these problems.